Como librarse de un acosador
by SheilaStV
Summary: Rin se ha topado con un inconveniente en la empresa a la que asiste, ¡tiene un acosador! Pero con lo que no cuenta es que esos pequeños altercados pudiesen lograr grandes avances en otros asuntos, en los cuales estaba involucrado cierto hombre de ojos dorados. Sessh/Rin AU


**Como librarse de un acosador.**

 _Rin se ha topado con un inconveniente en la empresa a la que asiste, ¡tiene un acosador! Pero con lo que no cuenta es que esos pequeños altercados pudiesen lograr grandes avances en otros asuntos, en los cuales estaba involucrado cierto hombre de ojos dorados._

 **Primer altercado.**

Era miércoles y Rin se dirigía con prisa para llegar a tiempo a la reunión en la empresa donde asistía como consultora. Luego de que el auto se detuviese en la entrada, se despidió del conductor y bajó de vehículo, caminó hasta la vigilancia, saludó a los guardas y les entregó su identificación.

—Señorita Rin.

—Así es —dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre revisó los documentos que tenía dentro de una gruesa carpeta, y ocasionalmente le dirigía una mirada. Pasados unos segundos, cerró la carpeta y la miró fijamente.

—Me temo que no se encuentra en la lista —informó al entregarle la identificación.

—Eso lo sé. Siempre me anexan a la lista de personal eventual. Usted lo sabe —dijo ella, casi forzando una sonrisa. Aquella no era la primera vez que visitaba la empresa, desde hace mucho que ofrecía sus servicios de consultora allí, y la única razón por la cual no la añadían a la lista de personal fijo, era porque no siempre iba a la empresa, acudía solamente cuando era necesaria su asistencia.

—Pero es que tampoco tengo un correo en el que se me indique que usted venía hoy.

—Nunca ha sido necesario ese correo, aunque creo que ya se pasó esa información.

—No poseo esa información.

—No es como si fuese la primera vez que vengo. En ocasiones anteriores no han existido problemas para que yo entrase a la empresa.

—Ahora han cambiado el procedimiento de entrada de personal.

—Oh, bien, y ¿Cuál es el procedimiento?

—De no estar en la lista se deberá esperar la autorización del supervisor de seguridad o personal de administración en su caso.

—Llame a la extensión 895, allí le dirán que tengo la autorización.

El guarda fue hasta la cabina donde estaba su compañero y compartieron un par de palabras, mientras lo hacia ella aprovechó para llamar a quien la estaba esperando. Nada, no hubo respuesta, seguramente ya había comenzado la reunión.

—Mi compañero está llamando —habló el hombre cuando regreso con ella.

—Bien.

—Sé que usted ha venido antes, pero órdenes son órdenes.

—Ya, entiendo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos antes de que el guarda en la cabina saliera para decir que nadie respondía en la extensión. Justo lo que ella temía, si ya había comenzado la reunión todo el personal estaría en la sala de conferencia.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al ver quien la llamaba respondió de inmediato y se alejó de los hombres.

—¿Dónde estás? —una voz profunda preguntó del otro lado de la línea.

—En vigilancia. Los vigilantes no me dejan entrar porque dicen que no estoy en la lista y porque no tienen un correo en el que diga que yo vendría hoy.

—¿Qué demonios?

—Les di la extensión de tu secretaria para que les dijese que estoy autorizada, pero no reciben respuesta.

—Ya lo soluciono —dijo en un gruñido y terminó con la llamada.

Rin regresó con los vigilantes.

—Creo que están por recibir una llamada —señaló a la cabina y los hombres la vieron extrañados, un segundo después sonó el teléfono. El mayor de los guardas fue a atender y el otro se quedó allí, observándola.

El que la observaba era un hombre moreno y robusto, musculoso, claramente lejos de su gusto, y no le gustaba nada la forma en la veía.

—Deja pasar a la señorita. El señor Taisho ha llamado para dar su autorización.

—¿El señor Taisho? —preguntó atónito.

—Sí, muchacho. Y será mejor que no lo hagas esperar más tiempo, ya estaba bastante molesto. Adelante señorita, disculpe las molestias.

—No se preocupe. Que tenga buen día —terminó de decir con una sonrisa al mayor de los guardas.

Y con la misma caminó a recepción para tomar el elevador y subir al piso que le correspondía.

 **Segundo altercado.**

Aquel día Rin llegó tarde a la empresa, pues se había retrasado con la reunión de la mañana. Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el incidente, y se le había informado que se había pasado un correo para que no ocurriese lo mismo, pero al llegar a vigilancia se consiguió con la misma situación. Y ese día sí que no estaba de humor para mantener sonrisas.

Comenzó a llamar para que le dieran el acceso y nada, nadie respondía. Escribió un par de mensajes de texto, y esperó. Su molestia debía notarse a kilómetros.

—¿Está usted molesta? —le preguntó el hombre que la observaba de forma extraña. Ella ni siquiera se molestó es responderle.

El hombre atendió a otros trabajadores y les dejó pasar, y con eso su enojo solo aumentaba.

—Está muy seria. ¿Peleó con su novio? —Rin hizo lo posible por contener una mueca, si ese hombre supiera quien era su novio no estuviese allí hablándole y mucho menos reteniéndola—. No debería estar tan seria, es más bonita cuando sonríe.

Soltó un suspiro y siguió intentado llamar. Nunca le habían gustado aquella clase de hombres que intentaban llamar la atención de las mujeres a toda costa, y vaya que se había encontrado con unos cuantos en su vida.

Su novio era todo lo contrario a esa clase de hombres. Era un hombre seguro de sí mismo, y que lograba obtener la atención de alguien sin proponérselo. Y lo más importante, no era un parlanchín hablador.

No, su novio era todo lo opuesto a aquel hombre, en carácter, personalidad y físico.

—¿Ya desayunó? Yo me pongo de mal humor cuando no desayuno. ¿Desea un café? Podría traerle uno —el hombre hablaba como promotor.

—No tomo café, gracias —casi escupió las palabras.

—Oh, eso sí es raro, todos toman café.

Luego de tenerla retenida por más de cuarenta minutos, decidió hablarle al compañero del guarda moreno.

—Mire, todo el personal debe estar ocupado. El día de hoy se lleva a cabo la auditoria, lo sabe ¿cierto? No tendrán tiempo de responder el teléfono. Pero, le digo, la semana pasada pase por lo mismo y me dijeron que ya se les había pasado el correo —habló irritada.

—Voy a dejarla pasar. —Rin suspiró aliviada— Suikotsu, acompaña a la señorita, y que allá arriba te den su autorización.

Tuvo que contenerse y respirar profundo para no quejarse, lo menos que quería era estar encerrada con ese hombre en un ascensor subiendo 22 pisos, pero si era la única forma de pasar, lo haría.

—¿Es su novio quien viene a buscarla? —le preguntó el hombre cuando estuvieron en el ascensor.

—Aja —respondió ella, sólo por decir algo.

Quien iba a buscarla era el asistente que su novio había contratado para que la llevase a ella a donde tuviese que ir. Jaken era un hombre de mediana edad, bajo, de lentes y una calva inminente; y si era sincera lo prefería tener a él como novio que a aquel molesto sujeto, al menos Jaken la hacía reír.

El ascensor se detuvo en un piso y subió una chica joven, quien escuchaba música en su teléfono celular.

—Ese cantante me gusta mucho —le dijo a Rin el hombre—. El fin de semana estuve por ir a su concierto, pero el trabajo no me lo permitió. Canta muy bien, ¿cierto? Su música es así, toda romántica.

Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle que aquello le importaba muy poco, y que ni siquiera conocía al cantante. Cuando llegaron al piso que correspondía, Rin casi salió corriendo. Caminó a toda prisa hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias, y justo en ese momento salía la secretaria.

—Rin, gracias a Dios que llegaste. Ese hombre esta que mata a alguien, no quiero estar allí. Ven para entregarte las carpetas de seguridad y ambiente —la joven castaña hizo que Rin la siguiera al despacho. Más atrás iba el guarda.

—Señorita, necesito que den la autorización para que ella pueda estar en la empresa —dijo el hombre.

—¿Qué? Eso ya se les pasó. Ella está más que autorizada para estar aquí —la muchacha habló con énfasis.

—Aun así necesito…

—¿Por qué demonios tardas tanto buscando unas carpetas que estaban a la mano? —se escuchó la voz profunda y cortante de un hombre, quien dejaba notar su enojo.

Rin se volteó primero a ver a la fiera, o el demonio de ojos amarillos, como le decían algunos.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? —le gruñó en voz fiera.

—Te escribí diciendo que estaba en vigilancia —respondió ella con sencillez, estaba más que acostumbrada a aquel carácter.

—¿En…? —en ese momento él se percató de que el vigilante estaba allí— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Necesito la autorización para el ingreso de la señorita.

—Yo concedo la maldita autorización, ¿te basta con eso o necesitas algo más? —habló casi sin separar los dientes, soltando la amenaza en su tono.

—Muy bien, señor presidente —el hombre habló con rapidez y de ese mismo modo desapareció del lugar.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste? —le preguntó un poco más calmado.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —respondió ella después de ver su reloj de muñeca.

—¿Cuaren…? —él mismo se interrumpió— Matare a ese insecto.

—Sí, Sesshoumaru, lo harás. Pero, ¿Qué te parece si antes terminamos con la auditoria? —habló ella tranquila. Aunque también estaba molesta no era momento de alborotar todo.

Ella tomó las carpetas que estaban en el escritorio y caminó hasta donde estaba Sesshoumaru. Se paró delante de él y le dedicó una sonrisa. Se alzó de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de él en un beso suave.

—Vamos, Sessh. Relájate, que tenemos trabajo por terminar —le dijo para luego con su mano libre tomar una de las grandes de él. Había logrado calmar a la bestia.

* * *

—¿Fue el mismo que te retuvo la vez anterior? —preguntó Sesshoumaru cuando estuvieron solos en su oficina. Ya habían terminado con las auditorias, por aquel día. La semana siguiente seguirían con el resto.

—Sí, aunque el compañero era otro —respondió—. Estoy pensando que lo hacen por molestarme.

—Pues tendrán que dejar de hacerlo si quieren conservar su trabajo —gruñó. Por culpa de lo sucedido se habían retrasado una hora en la planificación que tenían preparada para ese día.

—Al menos pudimos terminar todo a tiempo, y los auditores no se mostraron molestos —habló Rin, quería evitar que Sesshoumaru se molestase aún más. Lo conocía bien y sabía que si él se enteraba de que en realidad el guarda la estaba cortejando, más de una cabeza volaría. Su novio era un celoso y posesivo.

La verdad era que le sorprendía un poco que él hubiese accedido tan fácilmente a mantener su relación en privado. Nadie más allá de un muy reducido grupo de amigos y familiares sabía acerca de su relación. Ella le había pedido mantener una relación discreta porque no quería que su trabajo se viese afectado por mantener una relación con un hombre como Sesshoumaru Taisho; no sólo pertenecía a una familia reconocida y manejaba una gran empresa, aunado a ello era un hombre con un carácter bastante voluble, y de temperamento fuerte, nadie se atrevía a contrariarlo en nada, nunca.

De modo que durante dos años habían mantenido una relación casi secreta para el público y los medios.

—Jaken te está esperando. Te llevara al departamento y luego al restaurante. Yo llegare sobre las 7:30 —informó Sesshoumaru luego de revisar su teléfono.

—Sigo teniendo mis dudas acerca de ir. Se presentaran muchos medios.

—Mi padre quiere que estés allí, y yo también —afirmó con autoridad.

La verdad era que Sesshoumaru se estaba cansando de mantener su relación en secreto. En un principio había aceptado porque ella se lo había pedido, y porque el mismo no acostumbraba a mantener una relación por más de seis meses. Con Rin había resultado diferente, pasado el punto donde siempre se aburría de las demás con ella había comenzado a mostrarse mas interesado. Ella había resultado ser la calma que necesitaba para aplacar su temperamental comportamiento.

Ahora, después de dos años sabia con certeza que no la dejaría. Con ninguna otra mujer se había sentido molesto cuando otro hombre se acercaba, es más les divertía enfrentarse a ellos; con Rin no había resultado de esa forma en absoluto, cuando veía a un hombre intentando cortejarla algo en él ardía y buscaba la forma de dejarle claro que ella le pertenecía.

Y ahora se presentaba aquel maldito incidente con el guarda de seguridad, nada le sacaba de la cabeza que aquel sujeto estaba intentando cortejar a Rin de alguna manera, aunque absurda e ineficiente a su parecer, y aquello lo encolerizaba. Rin era suya, nadie debería intentar nada con ella, sólo él y nadie mas tenía aquel privilegio.

Pero mas temprano que tarde quedaría a la vista de todos que Rin le pertenecía. Total y absolutamente.

Y empezaría con la cena de aquella noche. Era el cumpleaños de su padre y se había organizado una cena en un prestigioso restaurante, seria el momento perfecto para que ellos comenzaran a presentarse en público.

—Puedo llamarlo, y decirle que me pasare a visitarlo el fin de semana, y…

—El fin de semana es mío —interrumpió de inmediato—. Lo pondré de esta manera, si para cuando yo llegue no estas allí, yo mismo iré a buscarte y luego haremos una flamante entrada.

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru con sorpresa, era la primera vez que le decía algo como aquello. Si, era cierto que el solía ser muy autoritario, pero nunca le había hecho una amenaza como aquella bueno si es que le podía decir amenaza cuando tu novio te exigía pasar tiempo con él y su familia. Lo sería si no se llevase bien con la familia Taisho, pero la verdad era que los adoraba, y ellos la adoraban a ella.

—Muy bien, grandulón —resuelta se acercó al ojidorado—. Nos vemos esta noche —se despidió dándole un casto beso en la mejilla y ofreciéndola una sonrisa.

 **Tercer altercado.**

Era la primera hora de un lunes. Normalmente Rin no solía asistir a la empresa a tan tempranas horas, pero aquel día Sesshoumaru había insistido en que fuesen juntos a la empresa. Por quien sabe cuáles motivos él le había dado el día libre a Jaken, por lo que ella debería tomar un taxi para dirigirse a donde tuviese que ir aquel día, cosa que Sesshoumaru no aprobaba en lo absoluto, a menos en ser caso de una emergencia extrema, e incluso en esas situaciones él prefería dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ser él mismo quien la llevase.

Después de lo sucedido hacía más de dos años Sesshoumaru no estaba dispuesto a confiar la seguridad de Rin a cualquiera.

Y otra cosa que había sorprendido a Rin era el hecho de que por primera vez llegarían juntos a la empresa, y justo luego de un fin de semana, los cuales, por cierto, siempre compartían juntos.

Al auto estar estacionado, ella bajo y sin esperar al ojidorado se dirigió a vigilancia.

—Buenos días, señorita —la saludó el guarda que la había retenido anteriormente, ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa cautelosa—. No he visto llegar su vehículo.

—He venido con alguien más hoy —dijo simplemente mientras le pasaba su identificación.

El hombre la buscó en la lista. Aquel trámite le parecía sumamente engorroso después de todo el tiempo que ella tenía yendo a la empresa.

—Me temo que hay un problema con su nombre, señorita —indicó el vigilante al momento que le señalaba el lugar en el cual estaba su nombre. El problema estaba en su apellido, lo habían transcrito erróneamente.

—¿Y no me puede dejar pasar por eso?

—Hablare con mi supervisor, pero tendrá que esperar a que nos informen que efectivamente ha habido una equivocación.

En el momento en que el vigilante se dio la espalda, Rin sintió la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru posarse a su lado.

—¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —le preguntó en un susurro.

—Al parecer hay un problema con mi apellido en la lista que ellos tienen.

—Oh, con que es eso —habló y Rin pudo notar cierto brillo de malicia en sus ojos—. Buenos días —dijo en un tono más elevado.

El vigilante se giró de inmediato.

—Señor presidente, buenos días. Pase, adelante.

—Suikotsu, ¿no es así? —el hombre pareció sorprendido de que supiese su nombre.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Tiene algún problema con dejar entrar a mi prometida? —realizó la pregunta al instante que con su brazo rodeaba la cintura de Rin. La muchacha se tensó ante sus palabras.

—¿Su prometida? —preguntó con un ligero titubeo.

—Sí. Se han presentado varios problemas en referencia a su entrada a la empresa, y quisiera saber si se deben a algún motivo personal.

El vigilante que estaba en la cabina se acercó al trio para intervenir.

—Disculpe, señor Taisho. Por supuesto que no hay ningún problema con que la señorita pase, en breve corregiremos el problema con su apellido y no se volverá a repetir esta clase de incidentes, se lo aseguro.

—Gracias, señor Tanaka, y espero que la resolución sea acatada por todo el personal de vigilancia —habló sin dejar de ver en ningún momento a Suikotsu. El vigilante asintió, presintiendo la amenaza oculta—. Vamos, pequeña, tenemos un par de cosas pendientes.

—Te dije que dejaras el interés en esa jovencita —regañó el mayor en cuanto la pareja se alejó lo bastante.

Hace un tiempo había notado que el joven mostraba un interés por la muchacha, queriendo sacarle conversación de cualquier manera. La chica como notaba él respondía por mera cortesía pero Suikotsu parecía querer otra cosa.

Y para colmo que resultase ser la prometida del presidente de la empresa. Sin duda aquel muchacho tenia suerte de seguir en el trabajo, sin duda alguna el presidente no era el mismo que él conociese años atrás cuando comenzó a trabajar en la compañía, en aquel entonces habría despedido a cualquiera por una falta menor a la que había cometido ese joven. Si, su presidente se había moderado.

* * *

—¿Prometida, eh? —interrogó Rin cuando subían al ascensor para evitar que alguien más escuchase. Le había sorprendido que Sesshoumaru soltase aquello, más aún cuando ni siquiera habían mencionado el tema, pero eso sólo demostraba que en realidad estaba celoso.

—Aja.

—¿Se puede saber desde cuando soy tu prometida?

—Desde ahora —respondió con simpleza.

—¿Así sin más? ¿Sin consultármelo, sin flores, sin anillo y sin arrodillarte?

—Si quisieras todo eso no habrías comenzado una relación conmigo —dijo y entonces la acorraló.

—Tienes razón. Quizás todavía tenga oportunidad con Suikotsu —dijo con fingida seriedad. Sesshoumaru gruño.

—Puedes tener el anillo y las flores, pero me niego a arrodillarme.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con cierto tono de malicia.

—Fuera del dormitorio —aclaró manteniéndole la mirada y Rin sonrió.

—Oh.

—Cásate conmigo, Rin Kamizu —pidió con su reconocido tono autoritario. En ese momento sonó un ligero timbre anunciando que ya habían llegado a su piso, Rin aprovecho para liberarse de los brazos de su novio.

—Quizás para la próxima puedas ser más romántico, querido —dijo sin dejar de sonreír y dándole un beso antes de alejarse con rumbo a la oficina.

No es que no quisiese casarse, amaba demasiado a ese hombre, pero siempre le parecía divertido ver como él trataba de hacer algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Y al final siempre lograba sorprendiéndola, él siempre la sorprendía.

Porque jamás se hubiese imaginado que él actuase de aquella manera tan poco común en su persona, para librarse del vigilante molesto. Pero la verdad sea dicha, Sesshoumaru Taisho era un hombre celoso y posesivo, e incluso esos defectos amaba de él.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello, baby girls! I'm back!** **Sé que estuve desaparecida, pero sería raro que no jajajaja**

 **Venía trabajando en este One-Short desde septiembre, lo termine a finales de octubre y ahora es que me acuerdo de publicarlo. Sí, mi memoria es terrible :c**

 **Quizás fue un poco raro o algo, pero la verdad es que se me ocurrió escribir esto por algo que me paso en el trabajo, podría decirse yo fui la Rin de aquí, sólo que yo no tuve ningún sexy Sessh que me ayudara ToT**

 **Y pues mi final fue completamente diferente xD el vigilante creo que fue despedido, no lo volví a ver, y aseguro que nada tuvo que ver conmigo! xD**

 **Bueno, supongo que toda esta chachara no les interesa :c la cosa es que espero les haya gustado esta historia que hice con un objetivo terapéutico, para pasar el mal rato que me hicieron pasar y hacerlo algo divertido y productivo.**

 **Sin más que agregar, les agradezco el apoyo brindado. Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: No me he olvidado de mis otros fics, ya pronto volverán a saber de mí, y para los que me leen por Inu/Kag tendrán una sorpresa.**


End file.
